Cellular, Personal Communications Systems (PCS) and other types of wireless telephones that receive and transmit telephone calls on wireless networks have become commonplace. Indeed, wireless telephones have become so popular that some people have discontinued their conventional land-line home telephone service in favor of just having a wireless telephone service. In this way, users reduce their costs by eliminating their conventional land-line telephone service. However, drawbacks to eliminating the conventional home land-line service exist. For example, health concerns may be associated with extended periods of using a wireless telephone in close proximity to a user's body. Further, some users find it inconvenient not to have multiple telephones in various places of their home, as with conventional land-line telephone systems. Additionally, wireless telephone signals sometimes experience interference in various places of a house as the wireless telephone is moved from place to place. For these and other reasons, many people continue to maintain both a wireless telephone service (primarily for use outside of the home) and a conventional land-line telephone service for use at home.
The embodiments described hereinafter were developed in light of these and other disadvantages of existing communication systems.